


Open Up

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Comeplay, Crying, Desperation, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek fisting drabble. Not edited, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

"Fuck, fuck - Derek!" 

"Shh, hold still!"

Stiles pushes his face deeper into the pillow, hands clenching hard in the sheets. He can be still. He can be good. He just needs-

Another finger shoves into his hole next to the three Derek had already worked into him. He takes it eagerly and another time Stiles might have been embarrassed but right now he can't focus on anything but the stretch of Dereks fingers. 

His dick is hanging pink and soft between his legs, a steady drip of precome leaking on the sheets.

He wants to push back against Dereks hand. Get those fingers deeper but then Derek will stop and he might just die if that happens. He's sure of it.

Derek spreads his fingers apart inside him, turning his hand and stretching him out even further.

"Please, please Derek!" It comes out more needy than expected but Stiles doesn't care. He is needy. He needs Derek in him. To fill him up. He needs to come so fucking badly.

It's been a good 45 minutes since Derek started to stretch him open and his heart is racing and his legs are shaking from kneeling and he can't-

"Oh, darling. You need more?" and Stiles can feel Dereks thumb start to rub at the sore rim of his hole. His keens are muffled by the pillow and he hears Derek chuckle.

"I know you can take it. You'd take everything I give you, wouldn't you?" "Yes! Yes, please... Please, I need it! Please!"

He can feel more sticky, cold lubricant being poured onto him and sliding into him in between Dereks fingers and then Derek's thumb is pressing at the strained muscle of his rim.

It slips in and Derek pushes in deep, pressing against his inner walls, turning and screwing into Stiles. Soon Derek's fingers are in past the second knuckles, spreading and stroking and Stiles feels like crying. The pillow feels wet under him, so he is probably. A sob rips itself out of him.

Stiles can feel Derek's other hand rub in warm circles on his back, "Shh, that's it. Relax, there you go..." Stiles lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had held in and it's an effort to unclench his fists that had been tearing at the sheets.

"You're so good, Stiles! You're taking it so well, baby! This is the biggest part, bear down for me, you're almost there!"

Stiles has never been so spread open before, the skin of his rim stretched thin in a white line around Dereks meaty palm. It feels like he might break and tear open and Derek just keeps pushing deeper.

"Oh God! Oh god, I can't - I, fuck, Derek!" 

Then finally it breaks through the tight ring of muscles and Derek's hand is buried deep in his body. He's so full, it's so much, it's too much. 

For a while there is nothing but the pulse of his blood in Stiles ears and Dereks hand in his ass. Then there is Derek murmuring something and it sounds like a question maybe, so he nods and Derek shoves in further.

He turns his hand, knuckles scraping against the sensitive walls until they find Stiles prostate, rubbing against it and Stiles wants to jump out of his skin. "Please, please, please!" Stiles is begging. He doesn't quite know for what but he needs. So badly. 

"Stiles..." Derek's voice is rough and quiet and somewhat in awe and it makes Stiles eyes well up with fresh tears and push back against Derek. "You're taking my whole hand! Fuck..."

He can feel Derek curl his fingers into a fist and pump deeper into him and he thinks he could come from this. Derek filling him up and the pressure against his rim.

"So beautiful, Stiles... God, you're so open!" There are no words anymore so Stiles just cants his hips up.

"More, huh, darling?" 

Derek starts sliding his fist out a little, knuckles stretching Stiles' tight ring of muscle, and then shoves back in fast. 

He plunges in harder everytime, making a space for him inside of Stiles' body.

"Yeah, yeah, please give it to me!" Stiles pleads desperately ending in a grunt as Derek drives his fist deeper into him.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stiles moans out, too far gone to do anything but buck against Derek.

His body starts tensing up, hands scrambling for purchase, every push of Dereks fist forcing a breathy moan out of him. "Gonna come, Derek. Can I come? Derek, please, let me!"

"Yeah? You gonna come on my fist?" "Please, I-" Stiles starts to beg but is cut of when he feels Dereks other hand on his ass. Then there is a finger pressing and rubbing against his straining rim from the outside and Derek forces his hand in deeper and it feels like Derek has got his whole forearm in there and it's too much. He's convulsing, coming with a hoarse cry, come pulsing from his still soft dick.

He can't keep himself up anymore and slumps onto the bed, legs sprawled wide open. The sheets scratchy against his oversensitive dick and the sudden movement makes Derek hand tug hard against the used hole and he cries out from the overstimulation.

Stiles is sobbing openly as Derek opens his fist in him and starts to pull, fingers sliding against his prostate on the way out. "No, no, please! Derek, stay, I need it, I-"

"Shhh, you're ok, baby. You did so well! I'm not gonna go anywhere." Derek calms him down as he slides out Stiles, his other hand a grounding weight on his back. 

His fingers slip out of the hole and leave it red and gaping. Stiles normally tight pucker now feels soft and open and he can feel something bump against it. "Fuck... You're so loose, Stiles. So open. Gonna fill you up again, yeah?" Derek moans and pushes the tip of his cock into Stiles used open hole. A couple of strokes and Stiles can feel warm come rushing into him. He clenches up automatically but his hole won't close completely, causing Dereks come to leak out of his loose gape.

"So pretty, baby..." Stiles whimpers, feeling empty and exposed, but then Dereks fingers are back, prodding at the flesh and pushing the come back into him with a squelching noise.

"Fuck!" Derek huffs out and moves up to press a kiss to Stiles shoulderblades.

"Can we - can you stay like this? For a while?" Stiles voice is small and he cranes his neck to find Dereks face.

"Of course." Derek maneuvers them around to he can lie on top of Stiles without crushing him and yes, this feels right, Derek around him, and in him.


End file.
